FUTURE LOLIVER CHALLENGE AKAThe Future:Our Future
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Well, this is for a contest. But I'd still love to get reviews..... summary: Lilly and Oliver dream big about their future. MAJOR FLUFF and couch cuddle time : Loliver.


**AN: Okay so this is for sampucketluvsham's contest...please review. FYI: this story is uber uber uber fluffy....:)-i enjoy fluff a lot!!!**

I found myself in the same position; one I'd been in many times before, sitting in his lap my head leaning against his chest. His arm was wrapped around me pulling me closer to him, my body contouring into the shape of his. This was just icing on the cake a nice day together and now it's just us at my apartment. Very much the cherry on top.

"Lilly, can you believe it?" he asks softly his chest reverberating against my head.

"What?" I ask him smiling. Thinking he's thinking the same thing I am, how'd we get so lucky?

"Crayons. And look where we are now." he sighed.

I groaned, "Ugh, don't talk like that. You make us sound old. We are young and spry twenty year olds." and craned my neck up to him so we were eye level and I could make my point stressing that we were most definitely young and spry.

"Yes, but have you ever thought about it? We've lasted since Pre-K."

"Yeah, but I don't see where your going with this." I told him perplexed.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" he asked rather loudly but still calm. I don't know how he can do that, I guess it's just an Oliver thing.

"It'd help." I smiled innocently.

"What happened four months ago?"

"Well…." I said playing dumb and smiling all ditzy-like.

"Come on. It's marked on your calendar with a heart." he said using his fingers to trace a heart in the air.

"Ollie, of course I remember. I squealed like crazy."

"Earplugs. Earplugs. The one thing I forgot." he chastised himself.

"If you had earplugs you wouldn't have been able to hear me say yes." I said as I moved my hand onto his knee.

"By the way, thanks for saying yes. You have no idea how nervous I was."

"You're welcome. I said 'yes'. Did you think I wasn't going to?"

He kissed my forehead, "I had my doubts."

"Are you doubtful anymore?" I asked seriously.

"Oh-no. I know you can't get enough of this." he said patting his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"…so where are you going with this?" I asked.

"I'm asking do you ever think about us in the future?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Our wedding." I answered.

"How long have you pictured it?" he asked and pulled me off his lap so we could talk face to face. I crossed my legs and faced him.

"Why do you wanna know?" I blushed, because I'd pictured it way way way way before we were even together.

"Because I want to know everything about my future wife." he smiled.

"Beautiful strapless white dress, little chapel in the background of our outside wedding, flowers all around, roses, lilies, daffodils. All sorts of beautiful flowers. And you. " I smiled at him, "You would be clad in a black tux with a white button down underneath. Just begging to be unbuttoned and slipped off-"

"Like your dress." he sighed dreamily. I slapped his arm and continued my telling my fantasy.

"…Your hair would be slightly tousled by the wind because it'd be spring time and there would be a slight breeze. Our friends and family would watch happily and whisper, 'I knew this would happen.' I'd walk down the aisle my hair flowing in soft curls behind the veil. My dress would flow to my ankles be loose at the bottom but hug the rest of my body. This is how I've wanted my wedding since I was nine."

"Me included?" he asked softly.

"You included." I smiled.

"Ya wanna know what I've pictured?" he asked.

"Yes please." I sat up and listened attentively.

"I've only pictured my wife being one person: you." he said softly.

"No Becca?"

"Nope."

"No Joannie?"

"Oh-no. Only you, Lilly-Pop."

I blushed and he put his hand on my scarlet cheek so I'd look up at him, "It's always been you. I've also pictured our wedding, but I've always been fuzzy about one thing."

"What?" I asked like a small child engrossed in a bedtime novel.

"Who'd be my best man?" I laughed and he looked down at me.

"No I'm serious. You've always been my best friend, so it only makes sense that you'd be my best-woman, but if we got married-"

"If?" I asked loudly.

"When, sorry. I still haven't adjusted to the fact that we are." he grinned, "So _when_ we get married you wouldn't be able to be to be the bride and the best-woman."

"Good point. Get Todd then…you two are buddies."

"Already did." he smiled irresistibly and kissed my forehead, "And Lils, I still haven't told you what I think our future will be like."

"That's right. Ollie, please tell." I smiled sweetly. I was genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"Okay, let me paint a picture for you. You'd be a preschool teacher and I'd be a, um, a firefighter!"

"No sir, too dangerous. My doughnut can't get burnt. And Ollie if I'm a teacher you have to be too. I'm not going to have to be in a school all day without you nearby. We'll have lunch together and during recess we can have _our own_ little recess." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Now that sounds very very nice." he smirked, "But once we got married we'd still live in Malibu in a house across the street from Miley and Jake. Two years after our wedding our first child would be born, Oliver Jr. Two years after he's born then our second child would be born, Olivia. We would then continue the pattern until we had Oliver III, Oliver IV, and Olilly. Oliver and Lilly mixed together." he nodded his head proudly.

"Olilly and 4 Olivers. I'm not ready for that….Four of ya, to take care of." I shuddered at the thought of having 4 Oliver-like children and him. That would be enough to drive me completely crazy.

"Okay maybe the names could be changed." he smiled.

"That must be changed. But we have a bunch of years until we have to think about that."

"We do, Lilly." he smiles and pulls me close kissing my forehead.

I have a hard time realizing that we are getting married, and that we do have many many long years ahead of us.

"Lilly," I snuggled up underneath his arm and listened to him sigh my name.

"Ollie" he pulled his arm closer around my body and put his face in my hair.

"You smell very very good, LillyPop. Apple-like." he sighed.

"I know." I smiled, I snuggled up to him even closer than I was before. He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me _closer_. I didn't even know that was possible.

After a couple minutes of just listening to each other breathe and enjoying our time together Oliver broke the silence.

"Lilly, I love you?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Why are you asking that as a question?" I asked him and giggled nervously.

"I wasn't." he shrugged. I glared at him. I know what I heard. "Okay I was. Do you think I'm um, I don't know?" he stammered.

"What is it?" I asked running my hand through his hair.

"Do you think I'm goonuforu?" he stammered.

"Woah, slow down boy….try again." I laughed lightly still enjoying the sensation I always had when we were this close.

"Do you think: I'm. Good. Enough. For. _You_?" he enunciated.

"Ollie-Pop! You can't think that!" I shouted and pulled away from him appalled that he'd think anything of that nature.

"Lilly, I really need to know this." he cowered, "Can we get through marriage?"

"Ollie, you aren't really asking that question, are you?"

"I am." he cowered again avoiding my gaze as I tried to look deep into his dark brown eyes.

"Oliver look at me." I took his head in my hands and made him look at me, "I love you." I guided his lips to mine. He would usually respond by deepening the kiss but this time he did nothing. "Do something." I mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away and looked me dead in the eye, "I love you but stuff happens. Do you think we're stronger than that kinda stuff?"

"We love each other. We'll get through whatever. We've already made it through _so much._" I smiled at him hoping that the worry would wash away from his face.

"Promise?" he asked shakily.

"Promise." I beamed, "Now kiss me for real please!" I begged looking into his eyes and watching my Oliver come back: my doughnut with his dorky grin.

"Sure thing LillyPop." he said and pressed his lips against mine, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I snuggled up into his arms once again and continued to dream of our ever approaching future. We may not have been sure about some things but I can guarantee of three things:

1. OlliePop and LillyPop will never change.

2. I will never have kids named: Olilly.

3. And we will always be in love.

**AN: How'd I do? Please tell me in a review. (haha that rhymed)--Promma Mia in 10 days EEP!...so review!  
**

**GOD BLESS**

**~IheartORANGE~**


End file.
